


Melinoe

by ellagenetics



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dubious Science, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellagenetics/pseuds/ellagenetics
Summary: Due to a botched experiment, Darcy Lewis gets thrown back to the year 1754. Characters will be added as they appear.





	Melinoe

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna try writing this. It’s crazy.

“Morning, bosslady!” Darcy says cheerily, dropping a fresh cup of black coffee in front of Jane. She drops into the chair next to Jane, who’s busy plugging calculations into her computer terminal. 

“Morning, Darcy,” Jane remarks absently, squinting at her screen.   
“Jane,” Darcy says warningly, pulling her boss away from the computer. “How long have you been in here?”   
Jane finally sees the cup of coffee in front of her desk, and grabs for it wildly. She slurps at the dark beverage with a look of bliss on her pale face, quiet and calm for a few moments. Darcy smiles. The one foolproof way of getting Jane to calm down for a few minutes is giving her a cup of coffee. Jane finally opens her eyes, and puts the cup of coffee down. “Since last night. I think I’m finally close to a breakthrough.”  
“You are? That’s amazing, Janey!” Darcy grins, spinning around excitedly. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Let me know when you think you’ve hit a dead end, I’ll get you more coffee.”   
Jane smiles at her friend, and turns back to her computer. “I will.”   
Little did they know, that breakthrough would send Darcy spinning two hundred and fifty-eight years into the past. 

Jane finishes the final calculation at 1:58 pm, on the second Tuesday in August.   
“Darcy! Darcy, I’ve got it!” she yells, bringing Darcy running towards the machine where Jane is plugging in numbers that she’s reading off of her tablet.   
“I wanna see,” Darcy says, peering over her friend’s shoulder at the strings of numbers she’s inputting into the machine she’s devised to teleport people. Her eyes widen. She can do basic calculus, but this is way beyond her. “Looks science-y.”   
Jane hums in assent, and Darcy peers at the pad where someone’s supposed to stand, and the little device above it, which is starting to spin. “Is that thing supposed to do that?”   
“What? No, get down!” Jane shouts, but it’s too late. Darcy vanishes in a flash of light, and that’s the last time she sees her best friend in person for four years.


End file.
